Users of wet-shave razors generally appreciate a feeling of warmth against their skin during shaving. The warmth feels good, resulting in a more comfortable shave. For example, barbershops typically wrap the client's face in a warm towel and apply heated shaving cream to the face prior to shaving. Various attempts have been made to provide products that deliver a warm feeling during the shaving process. For example, shaving creams have been formulated to react exothermically upon release from the shaving canister, so that the shaving cream imparts warmth to the skin. Also, razor heads have been heated using hot air, heating elements, and linearly scanned laser beams, with power being supplied by a power source such as a battery.
It is generally known that the cutting edge of a razor blade is more effective in cutting hairs when the blade is warm or hot. Just prior to shaving, some people warm the hairs and skin with hot water or a hot towel. It is also common practice to place the shaving razor under hot running water in order to heat the blades just prior to shaving. However, the increased temperature of the blades lasts only a short time during the beginning of the shaving process. Within seconds or less, the temperature of the skin surface, hairs, and blade are quickly reduced due to exposure to the ambient air temperature.
It is also generally known that heating the skin's surface, which is being shaved also helps soothe and comfort the skin. Although the heat transferred to a blade edge may be sufficient to reduce the cutting force required to cut hair, it is not sufficient to provide an adequate consumer benefit of improved comfort or a soothing experience. Razor blades have a very fine, sharp edge to efficiently cut hair, but this is not very efficient at delivering heat to the skin because of the small surface area provided for delivering heat. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and efficient way to heat both the hair for more efficient cutting and the skin's surface for an improved soothing experience.